1 No Puede Ser
by shio kazami
Summary: después de una pequeña fiesta sakura descubre que no esta sola en su cama, no hay una...sino dos personas ademas de ella
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy shio kazami, este es uno de mis primeros fics asi que espero que me den su opinión de si les gusto o que necesito mejorar

Bueno no los molesto más así que a leer y recuerden

Disclaimer: ni naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo corresponde a su respectivo dueño

(Sinceramente no encuentro el motivo de escribir esto, hay algunos fics que son tan buenos y con una trama tan compleja que deberían llegar a ser animes o mangas)

_**No puede ser**_

Pov sakura

Acabo de despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, siento como si toda la habitación estuviera girando, y además me cuesta ver los objetos con claridad, realmente creo que me excedí anoche con el alcohol, pues se me hace complicado recordar que sucedió anoche en la fiesta que organizaron para celebrar el hecho de que varios ninjas que se encontraban desaparecidos lograron ser encontrados, y las heridas que estos tenían no eran graves…a decir verdad incluso me cuesta recordar cómo es que llegue a casa.

Mientras pensaba en esto sentí como algo en la cama se movía, lo cual me desconcertó y logre aclarar mi vista para ver qué era eso…me sorprendí al ver que no era algo, sino alguien, y no cualquiera, era nada más ni nada menos que naruto quien seguía dormido, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, estaba tratando de buscar una explicación lógica cuando siento nuevamente que algo se mueve, solo que esta vez del otro lado. Gire mi cabeza lentamente para encontrarme con lo que me temía, sasuke se encontraba al otro extremo de mi cama, y al igual que naruto este seguía dormido, mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de preguntas logre darme cuenta de algo, naruto y sasuke estaban desnudos solo siendo cubiertos por las sabanas…al igual que yo. Si antes estaba sorprendida y confundida ahora estaba pálida, solo una idea pasaba por mi mente diciéndome la razón, pero yo no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que al haber estado tan ebria me hubiera descuidado tanto.

En eso mi reloj comenzó a sonar, _"maldición la alarma, porque justo ahora"_

Fin Pov sakura

Y es que gracias al sonido, que por cierto paro después de nos segundos, fue suficiente para que tanto sasuke como naruto se movieran dando a entender que estaban despertando.

Ambos despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras se sentaban lentamente en la cama, cuando por fin pudieron aclarar su vista la cual la tenían nublada, se dieron cuenta de que no conocían el lugar en el que se encontraban, de que estaban desnudos…y además acompañados, la reacción de cada uno vario, naruto al darse cuenta de la situación se ganó a un extremo de la cama todo sonrojado mientras balbuceaba tratando de explicarse por qué se encontraba en la cama de su compañera, sakura trataba de cubrirse lo más posible para que no la vieran, mientras que sasuke solo frunció el señor demostrando lo incomodo que se sentía y es que no era para menos, apenas despertaban se daban cuenta de que al parecer anoche cometieron un error terrible gracias al estar pasado de copas. Mientras que naruto y sakura buscaban alguna idea de cómo terminaron así, o al menos alguna excusa para salir de ese incomodo momento, sasuke quien examinaba la habitación, a penas logro divisar su ropa la tomo y se vistió lo más rápido posible para salir de la habitación sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada a alguno de los dos. Ambos tardaron en reaccionar e hicieron lo mismo, para luego dirigirse al comedor para tratar de hablar más calmadamente. Al llegar pudieron ver al Uchiha junto a la puerta, quien al parecer los estaba esperando, a penas los vio solo pronuncio un: "_ninguna palabra de esto a nadie_" y se retiró del lugar. Los dos restantes simplemente trataron de hablar un poco para tratar de olvidar lo de hace unos momentos y que así se sintieran más seguros de que nada cambiaria en su amistad y que lo de anoche solo paso y fin. Después de un rato lograron volver a hablar normalmente, pero teniendo cuidado de no mencionar el tema anterior.

…

Había pasado unas semanas desde aquel incidente y en el transcurso de ese tiempo naruto y sakura lograron volver a tratarse normalmente, aunque no sucedió lo mismo con sasuke, el cual solo los evitaba e incluso los trataba más fríamente.

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de este, revisaba unos documentos que le fueron entregados, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor en el estómago y sintió que se debilitaba…no fue capaz de decir alguna palabra cuando se desvaneció.

…

Sakura despertó unas horas después en una camilla del hospital, después de salir de la habitación y preguntarle a una enfermera que le había sucedido, esta le respondió que se había desmallado sin razón aparente y al encontrarla la dejaron en una camilla, también le había informado que la hokague, apenas se enteró ordeno que apenas despertara fuera a su oficina. Al llegar al despacho de la hokague esta le había preguntado la causa de su desmallo, si se había sentido mal últimamente, o si había tenido algunos dolores. Esto la dejo pensando un tiempo en su respuesta, porque a pesar de que ella no sabía el motivo de su desmallo, si estaba consciente de que los dolores que sentía últimamente o los malestares no eran normales. Al escuchar su respuesta la hokague simplemente pudo suspirar, pero no de frustración o de aburrimiento, era solo que no entendía que tan despistada podía llegar a ser su alumna. Cuando su alumna estaba desmallada ella ordeno que le hicieran unos exámenes para saber que le había sucedido y que los resultados se los enviaran de inmediato sin mencionarle nada de ello a sakura. Los resultados habían llegado un tiempo antes de que ella llegara, así que tuvo tiempo de revisarlos, aunque lo que vio hay la había sorprendido enormemente, incluso por un momento creyó que los resultados estaban equivocados, pero si se compara el diagnostico con lo que le acababa de comentar sakura, solo llegaba a una conclusión.

En cambio sakura al empezar a sentirse mareada nuevamente solo pudo lograr escuchar un: _"estás embarazada_" antes de volver a desmallarse.

_Continuara… (Eso creo)_

Hola, si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco, como ya dije antes todavía soy nueva en esto de los fanfics (sin mencionar que este es el primero de naruto que escribo) por lo cual les pido que si lo leyeron me den su opinión si les gusto, si algo le falta, o si incluso lo odiaron, no me molestare porque además de los errores se aprende, además quisiera recibir algunos comentarios antes de continuarlo para saber que debería poner si algo me falto o simplemente para saber si al menos alguien ahora lo está leyendo. Por cierto lo del embarazo es posible que me haya equivocado ya que realmente no sé nada sobre eso (solo tengo 13) así que si me equivoque en algo me disculpo

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero sus comentarios

Adiós y deséenme suerte que mañana es mi paseo de curso y además mi tío se enojó conmigo porque baje mi promedio en la escuela (si ya de por si es como un ogro, no querrán verlo enojado)


	2. 2 Embarazada

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de _No Puede Ser _cambie un poco el modo del dialogo, por que encontré que era necesario

Como ya saben y están acostumbrados a leer, naruto no me pertence y bla bla bla

Ahora a leer y por favor lean el final que tengo algo decir:

_**2 Embarazada**_

Cuando sakura despertó se encontraba en una camilla, unos minutos después apareció la hokague cruzando la puerta, provocando que le vinieran de golpe los recuerdos de la pasada conversación.

-al parecer ya te sientes mejor –le comento mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-si –le respondió algo ida

-y bien…

-y bien qué?

-quien es el padre?

-bueno…pues… -murmuro cada vez más bajo, realmente no sabía cómo responder, a pesar de que sabía que no tardaría en preguntar, eso no evito que la pregunta la tomara por sorpresa

-sakura, ¿qué sucede?, te da pena responder?

-no es eso, es solo que…no se de quien es –termino diciendo en un susurro. Al ver la cara de confusión que tenía su maestra, no le quedo de otra más que explicarle lo sucedido, pues no quería que se hiciera ideas erróneas, aunque al hacerlo prefirió omitir los nombres de los involucrados, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que sería capaz su maestra si se enteraba quienes eran los responsables

-cómo es posible en un enredo tan grande –la regañaba, solo haciéndola sentir más avergonzada –pero bueno que se le puede hacer, solo hay que esperar un tiempo más, más exacto, cuando él bebe nazca y así podremos saber de quién es, estás de acuerdo? –lo último lo dijo con un tono más maternal recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelirosa –ahora de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de cuidar tu salud y la del bebe, toma en cuenta que estarás incapacitada y no podrás arriesgarte, mientras más avance tu embarazo, más cuidados debes tener –al volver a recibir una aceptación, se preparó para salir –bueno cuídate sakura, cuando te sientas mejor podrás salir y solo para que sepas yo me encargare de cualquier examen que tengas que hacerte más adelante –le comento con una sonrisa, pero antes de abrir la puerta y sin voltearse le dijo –ah, y sakura…asegúrate de poner al tanto a los involucrados de la situación en la que se encuentran –y sin más se retiró dejando a sakura pensando en cómo lo haría para explicárselo a sus amigos

…

Había pasado una semana y sakura había decidido citar a naruto y sasuke en su casa, al momento en que ellos llegaron se sentaron todos en la sala, había un silencio incomodo ya que a pesar de que era la chica quien los llamo, aún no había dado su motivo

-¿para qué nos llamaste sakura? –hablo con voz dura el Uchiha, pues su paciencia ya se estaba

-si sakura-chan, que es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos –secundo el rubio que solo veía preocupado a su amiga, pocas veces la había visto así, como si no estuviera en este mundo

-chicos…sucede que…desde hace unos días me he empezado a sentir un poco mal…y bueno…–estuvo unos segundos pensando cómo decirlo, pero al darse cuenta que no lograría nada, decidió que lo mejor era terminar con eso rápido, sino solo los preocuparía más de lo que ya estaban – estoy embarazada

-q-que quieres decir con eso sakura-chan –naruto no entendía nada, ¿porque se los decía a ellos?

-esto tiene algo que ver con lo que paso esa noche ¿cierto? –y es que a diferencia del rubio, sasuke si se había hecho una idea del porqué de todas las personas se los había contado a ambos, al recibir un asentimiento de la pelirosa, eso solo logro que sus suposiciones fueran cada vez más probables

-esperen de que están hablando, ¿a qué noche se refieren? –Más al ver las miradas de sus amigos logro entender a que se referían, a su mente aun le costaba asimilarlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo –espera, pero entonces, ¿quién es el padre? –eso era lo que todos se preguntaban, el problema es que nadie lo sabía, esa noche estaban tan borrachos que al día siguiente no fueron capaces de recordar nada

-no sé quién es el padre, Tsunade-sama dijo que la única solución sería esperar a que nazca él bebe así podremos saberlo por el parecido, pero de todas maneras…quiero que sepan que no importa quién de ustedes dos sea el padre, pues yo voy a tener a este niño –tras escuchar sus palabras sasuke sonrió levemente y naruto simplemente atino sonreírle con ternura y abrazarla

-no te preocupes sakura-chan que sasuke y yo te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos, pues de todas formas el hijo es de uno de nosotros y nos tenemos que hacer responsables –termino con una de sus típicas sonrisas para tratar de animarla, aun si él era despistado, lograba darse cuenta al igual que sus dos amigos, que esa situación seguramente haría que algunas cosas cambiaran u otras simplemente se complicaran

_Continuara…_

Hola…bueno lo que quería decir era que me disculpo que los capítulos sean tan cortos, realmente la imaginación no me da para más y a los que comentaron se los agradezco, pues fueron los primeros comentarios que tuve desde que empecé a subir esto, les juro que cuando lo leí estaba tan feliz que casi me pongo a saltar en el centro. Por cierto les quería pedir que me explicaran un poco como se suben los fanfics (aun no me manejo bien en esto). Y para la persona que pensó te equivocaste un poco en lo del embarazo, debió pasar al menos un mes, quiero aclarar que yo puse luego de unas semanas y eso se interpreta según la persona, por ejemplo para algunos son 2, 4 o hasta 6, así que técnicamente no me equivoque, aunque de todas formas lamento si me equivoque en algo, es solo que realmente no se sobre el embarazo, tampoco tengo hermanos menores como para haberlo presenciado y preguntarle a mi mama me da vergüenza, pero bueno la opinión está siendo muy larga así que mejor paro aquí

Como sea subiré el próximo capítulo antes de año nuevo (o al menos eso espero)

Que tengan un feliz 24 de diciembre y de paso también 25


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Que hayan tenido una feliz navidad **_

_**Y bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo (lamento si el capítulo tiene alguna falta ortográfica)**_

_**3… (No sé qué ponerle de título, solo se me ocurre: **__**después de unos meses**__** así que mejor lo dejo así)**_

Con el pasar de los meses el embarazo de la pelirosa se fue haciendo más notorio, ya sea por los síntomas o porque su vientre estaba creciendo, llegando hasta el punto en que no pudieron seguir ocultándolo de sus amigos o personas más cercanas. Como imaginaran todos estaban confundidos aunque algunos lo demostraron más que otros, también hubieron algunos que se vieron afectados, lee por ejemplo, que al enterarse de la noticia lloro como una magdalena o hinata quien se notó algo desanimada después de enterarse que el hijo que esperaba sakura, posiblemente fuera de naruto.

Naruto y sasuke visitaban continuamente a la pelirosa, en algunas ocasiones acompañados de kakashi, parecía que el antiguo equipo 7 volvía a reunirse y que este suceso sirvió para que se unieran más.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo cuando se hablaba de las visitas que sakura le hacía a la hokague para ver cómo iba el avance del embarazo, en esas ocasiones ella prefería ir sola a pesar de las objeciones de ambos chicos que no entendían el porqué de su actitud, aun cuando ella solo lo hacía porque no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría la hokague si se enteraba de que el uzumaki y el uchiha estaban involucrados en el enredo en que se había metido…seguramente estarían en el hospital unas semanas. Pero excepto por ese detalle las cosas iban bien al igual que la relación de los tres.

En varias ocasiones iban los tres a comprar las cosas que necesitarían a futuro, aunque siempre terminaban: los dos con un chichón cada uno por sus típicas discusiones al no querer ponerse de acuerdo siquiera al elegir un color, una sakura que trataba de calmarse pues su pulso se aceleraba mucho más de lo normal y los anteriores causantes del estrés de la chica, diciéndole que no se alterara, que podía ser peligroso…tal parecía que ahora eran más sobreprotectores que antes en lo que respectaba a la chica. Los tres estaban muy emocionados (aunque algunos lo demostraban más que otros) y no era para menos, si todos se fueron encariñando con ese niño que aún no nacía, y cada uno lo demostraba a su manera, naruto era muy cariñoso con la pelirosa constantemente le llevaba algún dulce o simplemente iba a hacerle compañía; en cambio sasuke a pesar de no ser tan expresivo solía visitarla en compañía de naruto y si llegaba a ir solo, siempre le preguntaba si le hacía falta algo, o si quería que la acompañara a algún lugar, en si ambos podían llegar a ser algo exagerados en como trataban de cuidarla, pero era su naturaleza y no podían cambiarla, y a ella parecía no incomodarle, ella sabía que en algunas ocasiones exageraban demasiado al momento de cuidarla, pero no le importaba, ella sabía que ellos lo hacían porque tanto tiempo que ellos creyeron que estaban solos y que ahora tienen la posibilidad de tener una familia, era motivo para estar feliz…aunque también sabía que el hijo que estaba esperando solo podía ser de uno de los dos, solo esperaba que al momento de saberlo, las cosas se pudieran seguir manteniendo como ahora, que la relación entre los tres siguiera siendo buena, pero estaba consciente de que eso sería difícil. Y mientras sakura seguía pensando en eso se dirigía a comprar unos alimentos que le hacían falta en su casa, en el camino se encontró con naruto

-sakura-chan!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-solo venía a comprar unas cosas que me faltaban

-quieres que te acompañe

-no es necesario, pero está bien

Después de haber comprado lo necesario, se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirosa a dejar las bolsas, ambos iban tranquilamente, bueno casi, sakura aún seguía pensando en que pasaría cuando supieran la verdad, eso en verdad la tenía preocupada, cosa que su acompañante noto

-sakura-chan, ¿qué sucede? Has estado muy pensativa

-no sucede nada naruto, no te preocupes –le dio una falsa sonrisa tratando de que le creyera, aunque claro no funciono

-no me mientas algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes contármelo

-es solo que, estaba pensando en que pasaría cuando supiéramos quien es el padre, es decir, no sé cómo se lo van a tomar, por este incidente los tres nos volvimos a acercar, y temo que por eso mismo nos volvamos a distanciar, es seguro que el que no sea el padre se sentirá decepcionado y no quiero que eso pase –por la respuesta que sakura le había dado naruto simplemente le sonreía comprensivamente

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso –al ver que sakura iba replicar él le hizo una seña para que lo escuchara –aún faltan unos meses para que eso suceda, y cuando eso pase veremos que sucede, no tiene caso que nos partamos la cabeza pensando que va a suceder, y de todas formas ten por seguro algo, no importa si sasuke llega a ser el padre, nada cambiara, al menos para mí, tu seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, sasuke mi hermano y ese niño o niña se convertiría en mi sobrino –sakura estaba conteniendo las lágrimas al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, eran pocas las veces que lo veía hablar así, siendo tan serio, pero comprensivo a la vez, dejando esa faceta de payaso/idiota que se pone a gritar a los cuatro vientos, que casi siempre utiliza –y si el caso fuese al revés y yo fuera el padre, no te preocupes por sasuke, él lo comprendería y sabría sobrellevarlo –termino diciendo mientras abrazaba a la chica la cual ya no pudo retener sus lágrimas y solo escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, el cual trataba de consolarla diciéndole que no llorara, pues el no entendía que las lágrimas que ahora brotaban por los ojos de su mejor amiga no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad, felicidad al saber que siempre podría contar con ellos. Mientras seguían abrazados ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien desde hace un tiempo los había estado observando, con una mirada no muy amigable dirigida al chico rubio, después de unos segundos simplemente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de la hokague quien le había mandado a llamar, dejando ver mientras se alejaba únicamente el diseño de un abanico en su espalda

_**Continuara…**_

_**De nuevo me disculpo que los capítulos sean tan cortos (demoro como una hora en escribir la mitad de una página) aun si nadie se ha quejado sobre eso siento que debo disculparme, bueno pasando a otro tema no sé cuándo subiré el próximo, sinceramente tenía planeado que solo fueran tres capítulos, pero ahora serán cuatro, o tal vez cinco, pero solo hasta hay, además de que cuando se me ocurrió la idea se me ocurrió un hecho que aún no he puesto y ahora no se si poner, porque puede que no os guste el rumbo que tome, así que les pediría que después de que leyeran este capítulo me dieran su opinión, si sigo mis ideas a pesar de que será un cambio tal vez repentino y que no a todos les guste o me las ingenio para inventar otro final**_

_**Bueno espero que sigan leyendo mis historias y que les gusten**_

_**Y feliz año nuevo**_


End file.
